


Questions

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Series: Joscar [1]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: So, i wrote a one-shot cause i ship Jamal and Oscar from On My Block. This might be the first fanfic ever for this ship lolHope you like itMight make moreI'm also not sure when this fic takes place. After rollerworld, i think





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, i wrote a one-shot cause i ship Jamal and Oscar from On My Block. This might be the first fanfic ever for this ship lol  
> Hope you like it  
> Might make more  
> I'm also not sure when this fic takes place. After rollerworld, i think

"So, what are you?" It's a question that Oscar asks when they're alone. Away from prying eyes and ears. It's a question that Jamal has gotten a few times over the course of his life; whether indirectly or directly. Jamal never took offense to the question, it never came from a place of distain or offense. Mainly just curiosity.  
Jamal never had an answer for them. He's just always liked what he liked. He didn't fit either stereotype that society has placed for the various terms.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
Honestly, Oscar doesn't have an answer for him. The older of the two had been noticing how, when the subject of crushes came up, Jamal often abstained from answering; always leaning towards changing the subject.  
The younger had began to intrigue Oscar ever since Rollerworld. He found himself wanting to know more about his interests.  
Jamal's face hasn't changed from his curious "one-eyebrow raised" look and Oscar has to try to hold back a smirk.  
"Nah no reason you just..intrigue me" Oscar says. Jamal finds it hard to believe that he knows such a big word.  
Oscar is beginning to step closer to Jamal and the younger of the two is trying to not notice how much sweatier he's gotten.  
"Jamal! Where are you?" Mónse's voice makes Jamal jump and for a split second, he has to stop himself from letting out a yell.  
"Coming!" Jamal says.  
The balls of his feet turn quickly and carry him out  
He pretends to not hear Oscar chuckle


End file.
